The Pine Forest
by Cosmic Writer 85
Summary: I don't really have a good description. Sorry. I would absolutely love some feedback from readers. ***Note to Readers*** I am working on new chapters and revising of old chapters, but that is really hard without your feedback. Please, leave any feedback. Even a simple 'I liked it' or 'I disliked it' would be good.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dde054d63294f8d968c3fc465498c1c1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"This is a teaser, trailer, or whatever you want to call it. This is my rewrite of my original version of this story, called 'Twin Love'. Hope this one is significantly better, and that I'll be able to write my stories (and publish them) within a reasonable amount of time./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b36c32dea5e3501c31ddd6dc2f1f2594"Back to Gravity Falls. I can't believe it. After a grueling year of school, Mable and I are finally back on our way to the wonderfully mysterious place we call home, or at least our home away from home. Mabel is basically balled up upon me. Her head against my left shoulder and the cool glass of the window, and her lower legs curling around my waist. I'm on my phone, texting, SnapChatting, and generally browsing the web. Things get quite boring on the bus ride, and I've begun to loose track of time. Thankfully, we're almost there, I think, maybe an hour or two at the most. I reach over to stroke Mable's hair, with nothing better to do, and feel the wet puddle forming on my shoulder. "Oh god Mable! Drooling? Really?" I saw in a exasperated, yet slightly amused, voice. My fingers glide through her milk chocolate hair, which somehow remains without a single knot or tangle. "Dang Mable, how do you do that?" I ask quietly, not expecting a response, so it startles me when she replies; so much so, I nearly knock us both onto the floor. "How do I do what?" She asks me, slightly startled by my being startled. "You scared me." I tell her, laughing to the point my words become almost unintelligible. She smiles, and stretches her body. Yawing, she asks me "We almost there?" I tell her the truth; "Not sure. Maybe an hour left or so". She seemed throughly disappointed in my answer. She makes herself comfortable again on my body, and falls asleep very quickly. Yet another thing she makes look so effortless. I yawn, and sense the tiredness coming on. It's been quite a while that I've been awake. Nearly all of last night, from pure excitement, and then from about six in the morning, till two today. I carefully position my head so Mable and I are almost perfectly mangled in a conferrable, protecting, and honestly hilarious looking way. I fall asleep relatively quickly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15677c78aca550f63268c985a816ef9d"It's dusk when I'm woken up. A hand tapped me on the shoulder, and I look up, trying to move the least bit possible. A man, with dark hair, neatly cut to his ears and very light stubble along his chin, says "This is the last stop; looks like you had a nice time with your girlfriend though." It takes a moment to comprehend, but then, with crimson cheeks, I tell him "She's my sister, actually." He smiles, and quietly tells me "Then you might want to take your hand off her butt." He nearly laughs when he sees my reaction; I hand shoots back up, and my cheeks become as bright red as red can be. I thank the man, and nudge Mable awake. "Mable. We need to get off." I tell her as the tiredly raises her head. She stretches, yawns, and then get's up. We grab our few bags we didn't get shipped ahead, and get of the bus. "Crap!" I yell, and when I see Mabel look at me, I explain to her "We missed our stop!" I'm so irritated, I never should have gone to sleep. We walk over to a bus bench, and I call Gruncle Stan. "Hello?" He answers, and I say "Hey, Gruncle Stan. So, turns out, Mable and I missed our stop." "Where are you guys?" "No clue. I'll try and find out, but we'll just have to catch a bus tomorrow." "Alright. Be safe guys." Stan ends the conversation. Mable and I don't have to walk too far before we find a hotel. We walk in, and check out a room. Mable and I walk upstairs. We're not tired, but also not motived with almost no stamina. "Whatcha thinking about?" Mable questions me, and I try to tell her I'm not thinking of anything, but my cheeks are too red for her to believe that. She doesn't question me though, because she knows it's a lot of work to get information out of me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


End file.
